Nowadays, in an existing integrated package of chips and devices using a flexible substrate, with the increases in the number of the devices and in the integration degree thereof, more and more intensive wiring will be provided on the flexible substrate. At the same time, a curvature radius of a bendable region of a 3D stacked package formed by using the flexibility of the flexible substrate will become smaller and smaller. In this case, when the curvature radius becomes smaller and smaller or when a packaged product is subjected to frequently repeated bending operations in use, there may be a problem greatly reducing the packaging performance and the stability, such as the breakage of wires or the detachment of the wires from the substrate, occurring in the intensive wiring in the bendable region.